Remembering Pink Triangles
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: Nico, while living in modern days, still sometimes remembers where he came from. Nicercy


When I was younger

I saw men-lined up and down the street

and on their chests they bore pink triangles;

Mama looked me dead in the eye

she told me,

'they are being punished,

punished for something our ruler

Has wrongfully declared immoral'

She told me,

'It is okay to love someone

Of your own gender

and that being gay is not a sin;

I accepted her thoughts as right

And I knew

No one could know,

no one could know I thought this

Not long after,

A pretty girl kissed me on the cheek

and I didn't feel anything;

I thought of the men-and the pink triangles

and wondered if they too

were ever kissed by pretty girls

whom they were friends with

and felt nothing

Mom moved us to the America's

and although she never told us why

It was a large improvement;

I never once saw streets lined with

Golden stars, blue stars, swastikas, or pink triangles;

Instead there were streets lined with white

And harsh words

but it was still better

My sister and I

Were put into a hotel

Where we stayed for a month;

In the hotel I met a boy

and he kissed me too,

Which I enjoyed;

I once again thought of pink triangles

And I got scared -and i ran-

After the hotel

We were sent to a school

In a place called Maine

A girl named Sarah invited me to a dance

And thinking of pink triangles

I said yes

even though I didn't dance with her

That night, I met Percy Jackson

Percy Jackson made me feel safe

And I liked him immediately,

I thought of the men

and wondered if this was how they felt;

Percy promised he'd keep Bianca safe,

And when he didn't

I was conflicted

because I couldn't hate him

Instead I ran

And I didn't stop

Until I realized that

This feeling might have been felt before

Not by me

but by the men who bore the pink triangles

and the fear of realization swallowed me

Because I might be one of them

I talked to Bianca

About her death -and how I shouldn't blame Percy-

She and I discussed the pink triangles

and how she knew that I might be gay

and how she was okay with that

and that Percy is a good person

So I shouldn't be angry

And it's okay to maybe think I'm in love with him

He and I met again

And I was angry still

but at the same time wasn't

I told him I didn't want to be found

But I just wanted him to leave

Because the feelings he made me feel

Reminded me of pink triangles

lined up and down the street

He and Annabeth started dating

And Percy was happy

But I wasn't

I was jealous

Because she had him and I didn't

but I was happy too

because Percy found someone

And I preferred loneliness anyway

When we met again

He didn't remember me

And my heart broke

because he still remembered her

so I pretended

That we'd never met

And maybe it would hurt less

But it didn't

After Percy left for his new quest

I was alone again

Because my new sister went with him

And Bianca went for isles of the blessed

and I was kidnapped

And placed in a jar

The only thing that kept me alive

Were thoughts of Percy

When he found me

And learned that I had lied

he was angry

And I wanted to tell him the truth

That I was in love with him

And I hoped that lying

would make him forgetting hurt less

But I didn't

I joined them for the quest

Which was a mistake

because we came across Cupid

And Cupid knew

And he tortured me

Until I admitted I loved him

And for the first time in forever

Pink triangles consumed my thoughts

I left soon after

Unable to face Jason

and Percy

but he and I met again

And he admitted that Jason told him

And at first I was mad

But then he kissed me

And I was just confused

Percy explained to me that

He too was confused

And that he and Annabeth had broken up

Because she was still in love with Luke

And being in Tartarus revealed that

And when Jason told him

My secret

He was conflicted

Despite loving Annabeth

The more he thought of me

The more he began to miss my laugh

My dark humor

My face

The more he began to miss me

And the butterflies he got

when he saw my face

And I kissed him again

And he kissed me back

And I thought of the men

And I wondered if they were ever reunited

With their lovers

And I told Percy this

And he and I both agreed

That they did

And even now

Sometimes I remember

the men lined up and down the street

With pink inverted triangles on their chests

But it doesn't plague my thoughts

Because being gay isn't shameful

And with Percy by my side

I remember this.

* * *

**AN: So I wrote this about a week ago, but due to poor timing, and grounding I was unable to upload it. I wrote it without punctuation, which is why -if you noticed- I gave up adding it about halfway through. **


End file.
